The Sohmas Discover Nintendo Wii
by xXJamie-chanXx
Summary: Momiji comes over with his brand new Nintendo Wii. Things are going to get a little crazier at Shigure's house. One-shot.


Summary: Momiji comes over with his brand new Nintendo Wii. Things are going to get a little crazier at Shigure's house.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

I'm only going to have them play Wii Sports. Sorry. No Guitar Hero here.

* * *

Kyo couldn't believe his eyes. There was that little blonde brat coming up the path, whistling and sporting a bright yellow duffel bag. Kyo groaned. Well, his weekend was now officially ruined. Usually, Momiji's visits meant shouting and singing and skipping. In other words: all things annoying. Whatever was in that duffel bag must be something to help serve the Rabbit's purpose: annoy Kyo as much as possible. Kyo was sure he wouldn't like whatever was in there, unless they were some high-quality earmuffs or some duct tape for the Rabbit's mouth.

Kyo savored his final moments of silence until Momiji's incessant knocking became absolutely unbearable.

Taking a deep breath, Kyo braced himself like a bomb was about to explode and finally opened the door…

"_Kyo! Kyo! Kyo!"_

Yup. It had begun.

_"Kyo! Kyo! Kyo! Guess what I have!"_

"A.D.D." Kyo guessed.

The Rabbit's face fell into confusion, "Huh?"

"Never mind." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Where's Tohru?" Momiji asked, wisely changing the subject.

Kyo shrugged just as Tohru herself appeared in the doorway, looking delighted at Momiji's sudden arrival.

"Hi Momiji-kun! I _thought_ it was you I heard!"

"No! Really?"

Kyo's comment fell on deaf ears as Momiji launched himself onto Tohru in greeting.

By the time Momiji transformed back, Yuki had heard the commotion and ventured downstairs. "Who's yelling and screaming so early in the morning?" Yuki asked, peeking into the room, "Is it that stupid Cat?"

"Yuki-kun! Good morning! Momiji-kun's here!" Tohru said.

"Hi Yuki!" Momiji waved cheerfully.

"Oh. I should have known." The Rat said, walking into the room and taking a seat next to Tohru on the couch.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Try not to be _too_ annoying." Kyo said gruffly. It was almost unbearable having Momiji in the same room as him, but now the Rat had woken up as well. There was _no way in hell_ Kyo would stay in _that_ room.

"Nooo!" Momiji yelled, latching on to his arm, "Don't leave, Kyo! I haven't shown you what I brought yet!"

"I don't give a damn what you brought!" Kyo shouted, trying to detach the Rabbit from his arm.

"Why don't you be at least a little civil and see what Momiji has to show you?" Yuki glared at him from the couch.

"I already told you that _I don't care!_" He wasn't taking any orders from that damn Rat! He'd rather _die._

Suddenly, Tohru's voice reached his ears, "Oh, but Kyo-kun, won't you please stay and see?"

--

For reasons beyond his understanding, Kyo found himself on the couch next to Tohru, gloomily watching as Momiji unzipped his bright yellow duffel bag. The Rabbit put his hands in and grabbed something, but he still refused to show it.

"Drum roll, please!" Momiji giggled, looking at the trio on the couch.

Yuki glared at Kyo, and Kyo turned to glare back and perhaps shout some curse words too, but he caught sight of Tohru looking at him expectantly. Kyo found himself drumming his fingers against the tabletop.

"Ta-da!" Momiji lifted the object high up in the air. It was obviously a Nintendo Wii, but neither Yuki, Kyo, nor Tohru were very up-to-date in technology, so none of them knew what it was.

"Er…that's nice." Yuki said, staring blankly at the white object in Momiji's hands.

"Yes, Momiji-kun! It's very cute!" Tohru smiled, quickly trying to find out what it was and if she'd ever seen it before. Sure, she looked fine on the outside, but she was really freaking out inside her head.

"What the hell is so special about a _box_?" Kyo asked, trying not to lose his temper. That annoying brat had to pay them a visit for _this_?!

In other words, their reactions were very anti-climatic.

Momiji looked confused, "You mean you don't know what it is?"

"Er…It's not that we don't know…" Yuki started.

"Quit beating around the bush and just admit that you don't know what it is either." Kyo snapped.

Tohru didn't say a thing because currently, her brain was starting to fry.

"You silly gooses! It's a Nintendo Wii!"

There was a long silence.

Yuki finally broke it, "Don't you mean 'geese,' Momiji?"

Momiji's wide grin fell. Slightly. "You mean you've _never_ heard of it?" He gasped in horror.

"Er…sorry. No." Tohru smiled sheepishly.

Momiji sighed, "Honestly! And you call yourselves human? What kind of teenager has never played a Nintendo Wii? I mean, it _is_ hard to find. But usually someone's friend has it. Or a friend of a friend…"

The trio shrugged.

"Well….this is sad!" Momiji said, setting the Wii on the table, "How can we have a Wii Party if nobody knows how to play? That's it! I'm calling people over!"

"_What-?_" Kyo jumped up to slap the cell phone from Momiji's hands, but the Rabbit already had someone on the other end.

"Haru! We're playing Wii over at Shii-chan's house!" He yelled into the phone, "That's right! Yup!" Slight pause, " You're right…none of them _do_ know what it is…" Another pause, "That's why I'm calling you! And bring Kisa and Hiro over too! I wanna see Hiro whip Kyo's butt in Wii Tennis!"

"_What did you say?"_ Kyo warned. He would have been angrier if he actually knew what the Rabbit was talking about.

"Okay! See you guys soon!" Momiji flipped his phone shut. He turned to the confused trio on the couch, "Haru's getting Kisa and Hiro, and they're all coming over."

"You can't just invite people over! It's not even your house!" Kyo said, positive now that his weekend was going to be completely ruined.

"Too late!" Momiji giggled innocently, throwing his hands up and shrugging. Kyo decided to sulk on his side of the couch. Momiji turned to face the television set behind him. "Okay. I'll just set this up here." He said. Then he turned around and wagged his finger, "Don't wander off now!"

And so Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru sat on the couch as Momiji messed with what looked like dozens of wires and controllers.

Before long, Haru, Kisa, and Hiro appeared at the doorstep. Kyo groaned. Having the Rabbit over wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him after all. Having more relatives showing up was.

They exchanged their usual greetings: Kisa and Tohru having a nice, long hug session while Hiro glared daggers at Tohru and Haru gliding over to give Yuki an affectionate tug on the sleeve. Then they made themselves comfortable with spots on the floor in front of the trio.

Momiji untangled himself from the mess of wire and turned the Wii on to the Main Menu. "It's ready!" Momiji exclaimed gleefully, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Now what?" Yuki asked, staring at the screen in confusion.

"_Now,_ we _play!_" Momiji answered, throwing his arms in the air.

"Momiji, they have to make their Miis first." Haru said, grabbing a controller and going to the Mii menu.

There were already a few Miis representing various members of the Sohma family, and they were all lined up in rows. After a while, they all broke from their rows and wandered around.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed with wide eyes, "They're so cute! And they look a lot like the Sohma family members!"

"This one's me! This one's me!" Momiji said, pointing to a smiling blonde one.

"It looks so cute, Momiji-kun!" Tohru said.

"I know, right?"

"Ugh. I'm guessing that one with the long hair is Ayame?" Yuki said, frowning.

"Uh-huh!" Momiji answered and then pointed to another man with black hair, "And this one is Ha'ri, but he refused to play."

"Ritsu wouldn't play at first. He didn't think he was good enough." Hiro said, smirking, jerking his thumb at one of the Mii characters that looked like he was crying.

"Yeah, but we got him to. And now he's hooked." Momiji giggled, "Rin still won't play though."

"As far as you know." Haru muttered under his breath.

"Eh?"

"She kicks my ass in Boxing all the time."

"Ah! I think Hiro-san just fell asleep!" Tohru pointed out, giggling.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Hiro said, crossing his arms and scowling at the mini version of him, who was nodding his head and giving off little Z's.

"Can we _get on_ with it?" Kyo yelled impatiently from the couch. The sooner they got started, the sooner they would leave. And then he could finally enjoy a quiet weekend.

"Okay! Let's get started with Tohru!" Momiji suggested, squeezing himself between Yuki and Tohru and ignoring the groans coming from Yuki and Kyo as they were squashed against the couch's arms.

For the next fifteen minutes, Kyo felt his headache grow worse and worse as the others in the room argued about things like which shade of hair looked more like orange, whether Tohru should wear braids in her hair, and what the color of Yuki's shirt should be (Haru had suggested pink, but Yuki firmly refused).

Finally, three new characters representing Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were added to the crowd. They had decided that Tohru should wear the braids, otherwise she'd look too much like Kagura's character, Kyo's hair ended up being a shade of brown that looked sort of orange if you squinted a little, and they finally made Yuki agree to having a white shirt after Haru not too modestly proposed it.

"Aah! I'm sneezing!" Tohru clapped her hands, amused by her character, "Bless you!"

"Ooh! Look, Kyo!" Momiji squealed, jumping to his feet and pointing, "You and Yuki are having a conversation!"

"I'm probably telling Kyo how stupid he is, and he's probably agreeing." Yuki stated promptly.

"_What_ did you say?!" Kyo yelled, jumping to his feet as well, but one glance at Tohru's worried expression sent him back to his space on the couch.

Hiro gave an exaggerated sigh, "Can we just _play_ now?"

"Yup! Yup!" Momiji said, directing the screen to the Main Menu of Wii Sports. "All right! Who's up first?" He spun around, his hands on his waist, looking expectantly at the trio on the couch.

There was silence.

"Momiji, don't you think they should watch first since they're new to it?" Haru said. "And besides," he added, grabbing one of the controllers, "I want to play."

Hiro turned to the girl beside him who had been quiet the whole time, "Kisa, do you want to play too?" He asked kindly.

Kisa nodded and smiled brightly, "Yes. I want to play with Onee-chan!"

Hiro's face darkened and he shot a glare in Tohru's direction, which she completely missed. "Maybe later…" he mumbled to Kisa, and chose to glare at the television screen, where Momiji and Haru had started a game of Baseball.

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo stared at the two of them, trying to understand exactly what they were doing and _why._ Well, actually, Tohru and Yuki were. Kyo was sulking in his seat and wondering why he had to be there and whether he could sneak off without anyone noticing.

"Oh!" Tohru suddenly exclaimed, "It's a video game!"

The entire room turned to stare at her.

"You've only just _now_ figured it out?" Kyo said.

"Er, well…I wasn't really sure and Momiji said he…and we made the characters…and I saw…with the Baseball…" She trailed off, turning redder and redder with embarrassment.

"It's okay, Onee-chan." Kisa piped up, turning around from her spot on the floor to pat Tohru's knee and send her a little smile, "We didn't exactly tell you it was. But later, will you play with me?"

"Of course!" Tohru smiled down at her and squeezed her hand.

Hiro banged into whatever was behind him in frustration and anger, earning himself a sharp kick from Kyo's feet.

When the Baseball game ended with Haru as the victor ("You cheeeaaated…" "Did not."), Momiji and Haru surrendered their controllers to Kisa and Tohru.

Tohru got up and joined Kisa in front of the television as Momiji plopped down in Tohru's former seat, much to Kyo's annoyance. The Cat watched as Tohru fumbled to get the controller's strap around her wrist and learned how to operate it from Kisa. After Tohru had learned the basics, the two girls started a game of Bowling. Kyo watched with amusement as Tohru got gutterball after gutterball, and Kisa got strike after strike.

After three rounds with a score of merely five, Tohru spoke up nervously, "Um…I think I'm doing something wrong…"

"Ya think?" Hiro said, looking smug. Another sharp kick from Kyo kept him quiet.

Kisa smiled and patiently explained exactly what Tohru was doing wrong, "You've got to keep the controller straight as you throw it. Otherwise, the bowling ball will keep going to the gutter, Onee-chan."

"Oh, I see…" Tohru said, tapping a finger to her lip, "Let's try again?"

"Whoo! Go Tohru!" Momiji cheered loudly, bouncing up and down and taking the other inhabitants of the couch, Yuki and Kyo, along with him.

With Kisa's patient teaching, Tohru stopped getting gutterballs and instead started bowling scores of fours and fives.

"She's not very good, is she?" Hiro said, smirking. Tohru's face turned pink.

"Shut _up_, Hiro." Kyo muttered with a harder kick to the boy's back.

"It's alright, Honda-san. You're better at bowling than I am." Haru told her encouragingly.

"Are you serious?" Yuki looked at him incredulously.

"No." Haru whispered, shaking his head slowly.

The game ended with Kisa having a two hundred-point lead. Tohru turned pink as she looked at the scores, "Oh…" She said, "I might need to practice a bit more…"

"You're doing fine, Onee-chan. I just play a lot." Kisa reassured her, sitting down next to Hiro again.

"Don't be so modest, Kisa. You're a pro at bowling." Hiro told her, causing Kisa to blush.

"So is it over now? Can you leave?" Kyo asked.

"Don't be silly, Kyo!" Momiji exclaimed, "We've only just started!"

Kyo groaned and stood up, "Then can _I_ at least leave?" He was about ready to dash to the stairs when a voice piped up.

"Kyo-kun, don't you want to play? It's a lot of fun!" Tohru said, handing him the controller.

Kyo sat back down, but refused to take the controller, "Ask that damn rat. I bet he's probably _begging_ to play."

Yuki glared at the Cat, but took the controller offered to him, "Okay…how about…Tennis…?"

"Good choice!" Momiji said, clapping his hands.

Hiro stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants, "That's _my_ game." He stated and took the other controller.

"Good luck, Hiro-chan!" Kisa called to him as he made his way to the front. Hiro's ears turned red.

It didn't take long for Yuki to get the hang of the game, and soon, even Hiro, who was a self-proclaimed Master of Wii Tennis, was having trouble scoring. The heated game lasted for a long time, and everybody in the room stared transfixed at the television screen, watching what they believed to be the most exciting game of Wii Tennis ever played. All except for Kyo, of course. He hated Yuki, and he couldn't stand that smug little brat. Personally, he didn't really give a shit who was going to win the game.

Finally, after what seemed like the longest stalemate ever, Hiro delivered a lightning-fast serve that Yuki narrowly missed. It ended the game, and Hiro was declared the winner. Both boys returned to their seats, panting and sweating like mad.

Everyone's eyes remained fixed on the screen as if they couldn't believe what they had just seen. Kisa was the first to speak, "Hiro-chan, that was wonderful!" She squealed, throwing her arms around a blushing Sheep.

"Yeah, well…he was tough to beat…" Hiro said, obviously enjoying his hug.

"Both of you played so well!" Tohru said, clapping enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Nice job, Yuki! You're really good for a beginner! You'll become a pro in no time at all!" Momiji said, slapping the Rat on the back.

Yuki grinned and wiped sweat off his brow, "Thanks…"

"Kyo's turn." Haru said, and all eyes turned to the Cat.

Kyo started at the sudden attention, "W-what?! Who says I have to play?"

"We do." Haru stated simply, throwing Kyo a controller that he automatically caught, "You're the only one who hasn't played yet."

"But – this – I – This is stupid! I don't have to do it if I don't want to!" Kyo yelled, starting to get up. But he saw those big, brown eyes looking at him expectantly again, and he found himself damning his affection for the girl. "Alright. Fine." He said, resigned, "But just one game. After this, I'm leaving."

"Okay! Kyo, let's play Boxing!" Momiji dragged Kyo to the front of the room and showed him how to use the controller and nunchuk together to hit the target.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyo waved the hyper Rabbit away, "Let's just get this over with."

The game started. To Kyo's horror, the Rabbit was actually really good and kept delivering punches to Kyo's head and body. And they were almost impossible to block. And every time Kyo tried to punch the Rabbit back, he missed or the Rabbit blocked it.

"Dammit!" Kyo yelled as his character fell to the ground and didn't get back up again. The screen flashed 'K.O.' in big, red letters.

Momiji gave a loud whoop and did victory laps around the room, "Momiji beat Kyo! Momiji beat Kyo!" He chanted, punching the air. Kyo felt his rage mount as everyone else joined in the chanting. Tohru was clapping her hands, stomping her feet, and chanting along with them. That did it. Kyo was _furious._

"Alright, Rabbit!" Kyo grabbed Momiji's shirt as he ran by, stopping his victory lap abruptly. The chanting subsided. All eyes were on Kyo again, "We're doing this again."

Momiji giggled, "Kyo, I think you should practice first!"

"No." Kyo said, "We're playing."

There was an animalistic, feral look in Kyo's eyes that convinced the poor blonde to take up the controller and nunchuk again, "Are you sure?" He asked, glancing at the orange-haired teen.

Kyo shot a fierce look in Momiji's direction that answered his question. "And you better not take it easy on me." Kyo said, fixing his eyes on the game.

Unfortunately for Kyo, Momiji did exactly what he said. He was on the ground in less than two minutes. Momiji cheered as he was declared winner. That is, until he caught sight of Kyo's motionless form. He was sure Kyo was going to yowl and hiss at any minute.

"Sorry…" He said timidly, tapping his fingers together and smiling weakly.

There was no answer from the angry Cat.

Yuki cleared his throat, "Kyo, didn't you say you were going to play only _one_ game?"

"Yeah. Give us a turn, too." Hiro chimed in.

"_No!_" Kyo turned to the two boys, "I'm not stopping until I beat Momiji!"

Momiji paled.

"Kyo, look at the poor boy. I think he just wet himself. Give him a rest." Haru said.

"Do _you_ want to play me then, damn Cow?"

Haru coughed.

"Kyo, I –" Momiji started.

"Another game."

"Okay…"

And so, another game was started. Kyo gave a smug look in Momiji's direction. He hadn't missed any of the punches, and Momiji wasn't able to hit him back! Then he realized that the Rabbit was only half playing. "What are you doing?!" Kyo yelled, shaking his fist at his cousin, "I told you not to take it easy on me!"

With his newfound energy, Momiji had Kyo K.O.-d in less than a minute. He gasped when Kyo's character was unable to get up. Nobody dared look at Kyo.

"Kyo, I'm tired. And Ha'ri told me to be home early. And it's getting dark. And I should probably go because I might get lost…"

"It's only noon. You're staying." Kyo said with an air of finality, "You're not leaving until I beat you."

"But Momiji's really good at Boxing," Haru reasoned, "Why don't you play another game? Momiji sucks at Golf. You should play that."

"No Golf. _Boxing._" Kyo hissed.

"C'mon, Kisa. Let's get some lunch." Hiro whispered to the Tiger, helping her up and ushering her from the room.

Kyo spun around and pointed the controller at his two escaping cousins. Both kids froze. "_Stay_." He snarled.

Both kids were back in their seats in record time.

Meanwhile, Momiji found another excuse to quit playing, "Kyooo…I'm hungry…" He whined, "I haven't eaten since breakfast…"

At that moment, Kyo's stomach growled, and he realized he hadn't eaten at all that day. "Fine." Kyo said, "Lunch. Then we're playing again."

They all filed into the kitchen.

"I haven't made lunch yet!" Tohru squealed, starting to panic.

"That's okay. I have crackers." Kyo whipped out a box of crackers from nowhere and passed it around. He ate one cracker himself and then resumed staring at everyone else who was still eating. Soon, everyone ceased eating, growing uncomfortable with Kyo's eyes burning into their faces.

"Everyone done?" Kyo asked, but he didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed the cracker that Haru was going to bite into and quickly ushered everyone back into the living room. He grabbed the controller again. "Okay, Momiji. Get up here."

Momiji shrunk deeper into his refuge behind Haru, but Kyo's hands pulled him back to the front.

"Kyo. Honestly. Just let it go. Momiji beat you." Yuki said, slightly annoyed that he only had three crackers for lunch.

"No way! I'll beat him! You watch, damn Rat!"

"He won't let it go!" Momiji wailed.

"Now you know how _I_ feel." Yuki said, rolling his eyes.

"Kyo, I'm really sorry that I'm better than you at Wii Boxing!" Momiji continued wailing.

"I'm about this close to Black right now." Haru muttered, really annoyed that he didn't get to eat his cracker.

"Oh no! Please don't! Shigure-san will be mad if we messed up his house!" Tohru spoke up.

"Oh, my God. Everyone, just _be quiet_." Hiro massaged his temples.

"It's one thing to always be challenging _me_, but distressing Momiji is taking it just a little too far."

"Stay _out_ of this, damn Rat!"

"Kyo, I'm really sorry for playing all the time and being really good! I'm really sorry that you can't beat me!"

"I _really_ want that cracker. And if I don't get it…"

"Oh no, Hatsuharu-san! I'll get you another cracker right away!"

"_Why_ is everyone _so_ annoying?! Is it too much to ask for a quiet game of Wii?"

"You even said you didn't want to play…"

"That's none of your business, dammit!"

"Waaaaaah! I can't help being this good!"

"I swear, I'll…"

"No! You musn't!"

"…so annoying…"

**_"SHUT UP!"_**

An earsplitting shriek spread throughout the entire room and, as if by magic, everyone quieted down and stared at the little Tiger sitting on the floor. She seemed to shrink a little when she realized that all eyes were on her. "I…just…wanted to play too." Kisa's voice dissolved to a whisper.

There was a deathly silence.

Kyo finally broke it, "O-okay. Here." He said, handing her his controller and taking back his former seat on the couch. If Kisa wanted to play, then _by God_, Kisa would play. Kyo would never _ever _admit that he now had a newfound fear of the Tiger.

Kisa turned to Hiro, "Hiro-chan, let's play." She said.

"…Okay…" Hiro managed to choke out. He accepted the controller offered to him. Well, he got what he wanted, right?

Kisa moved to the front of the room. "Now." She ordered when Hiro made no move to follow.

Hiro squeaked and did what he was told.

After a calm, quiet game of Bowling (in which Kisa won, of course), Kisa and Hiro returned to their seats.

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it, Hiro-chan?" Kisa asked, smiling sweetly.

"Y-yeah…" Hiro grinned back weakly and flinched when Kisa took his hand.

There was another awkward silence.

"D-do you still want to play, Kyo?" Momiji asked quietly.

"No. I'm good." Kyo answered.

Awkward silence filled the room yet again.

Shigure chose that exact moment to enter the room, stretching, "Ah! That was a nice sleep!" He said, stifling a yawn. Then he spied the Nintendo Wii next to the television. "What is _this_?!" Shigure said, shuffling over to examine it, "Somebody got their hands on a Nintendo Wii?"

Momiji raised a shaky hand.

"Ah! Of course! Momiji! How many people did you have to kill in order to get this?"

Momiji forced a laugh.

"Oh! Well, _hello_, Satchan! Would you like to play?" Shigure invited her, despite the frantic warning signals everyone else was sending him.

"No, thank you." Kisa responded quietly, "I'm kind of tired now."

"Oh. That's too bad. Nobody else wants to play? Everyone's tired?" Nods all around, "Oh. Then did everyone have lunch? Who wants to eat lunch?"

"I do." Haru said and walked swiftly out of the room.

"I'll go make something really quick." Tohru volunteered and followed after him.

"That sounds good." Yuki left also.

"Let's go, Momiji." Kyo left the room, dragging a trembling Momiji behind him.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Hiro cried, running out of the room.

Shigure and Kisa were the only ones left.

"So…Satchan, did you have a good time?" Shigure asked, wondering vaguely why everyone was in such a hurry to leave.

"Oh, yes." Kisa said, smiling brightly as she followed Shigure out of the room, "I had a very good time."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave me reviews! I love them! I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is loved and accepted.


End file.
